gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
RAG-79-G1 Gundam Marine Type
|production = Prototype |environment = Amphibious |type = Suit |era = Universal Century |image = RAG-79-G1-front.jpg; Front (M-MSV) Rag-79-g1-back.jpg; Rear (M-MSV) Rag79-g1-new.jpg; Great Mechanics Version |transformable = No |designation = RAG-79-G1 |OfficialName = Gundam Marine Type 水中型ガンダム |height = 18.3 |emptyweight = 47.7 |weight = 58.5 |powerplant = Minovsky Ultracompact Fusion Reactor, |poweroutput = 1300 |armor = Titanium Ceramic Composite |propulsion = Hydrojet thrusters |propRocketThrusters = 96700 |maxaccel = 0.17 |sensorrange = 4600 |paccommodation = Pilot only~in standard cockpit in torso |manufacturer = Earth Federation Forces, |archetype = RAG-79 Aqua GM |first = 0079 |last = 0096 |operator = Earth Federation Forces, Gunpla Shingyo School |pilot = Keith, Morgan Bargue |armaments = 2 × Torpedo Pod 2 × Beam Pick Explosive Harpoon Gun Hand Anchor |OptionalEquip = Underwater-Use Beam Rifle |series = Kunio Okawara Collection,Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn: The Noble Shroud, Mobile Suit Gundam Katana, Gundam Build Fighters~17, Mobile Suit Gundam - Acguy: 2250 Miles Across North America, Gundam Build Divers Re:RISE~1 |mechdesigner = Kunio Okawara }}The (aka Marine Type Gundam or Gundiver) is an Earth Federation Forces Mobile suit from the Universal Century, which first appeared in the Kunio Okawara Collection (SD Club No.13) design series and later on in the side story manga Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn: The Noble Shroud. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Gundam Marine Type is a fully customized RAG-79 Aqua GM used by the Federation. Although the unit is built from the same basic frame of the Aqua GM, it was adapted with more advanced technologies during its development to improve its adaptability in amphibious combat. One such feature is the improved Minovsky type reactor, which is custom designed to work underwater and allows it to use beam weapons while underwater. Other such improvements in performance is the increased power in the thrusters, allowing it to cruise underwater without problems. In design wise, the unit is designed with a Gundam-Like head to reflect the famous RX-78-2 Gundam. Armaments ;*Torpedo Pod :Located on the back are two torpedo pods. ;*Explosive Harpoon Gun :Located on the left forearm, a directional explosive is built into the tip of the harpoon to destroy the enemy MS from the inside. ;*Hand Anchor :A rocket anchor weapon equipped into the Gundam Marine Type's right forearm for close combat purposes. It has a grappling claw that can catch enemy units to pull them into the suit's combat range. It can also be used to restrict the movements of an enemy mobile suit. ;*Beam Pick :Among the Gundam Marine Type's weapons that are designed for use in the water are its beam picks. These are like beam sabers but with a shorter blade and the Gundam Marine Type has two beam picks that can be stored on its right waist. ;*Underwater-Use Beam Rifle :A modified beam rifle that can be used underwater. The beam rifle is fitted with a curved cover to narrow and converge the beam, which reduces the loss of the beam in the water. History One surviving Gundam Marine Type was deployed at Dakar during the events of Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn, alongside two RAG-79 Aqua GM units to fight against The Sleeves. The Gundam Marine Type however was no match against the more advanced AMS-129M Zee Zulu units deployed by The Sleeves and was destroyed in combat. Picture Gallery rag-79-g1 Okawara.jpg Docu0069.jpg|RAG-79-G1 Gundam Marine Type RAG-79-G1_Gundam_Marine_Type_-_Head.jpg|Head unit rag-79-g1-grapplinghook.jpg|Grappling Hook rag-79-g1-harpoon.jpg|Harpoon rag-79-g1-beamrifle.jpg|Underwater-use Beam Rifle Noble Shroud GMT_1.jpg|A Gundam Marine Type and two Aqua GMs in The Noble Shroud Noble Shroud GMT_2.jpg|Using beam pick Noble Shroud GMT_3.jpg|Gundam Marine Type vs Zee Zulus Noble Shroud GMT_4.jpg|Destroyed RAG.jpg Waterproof.jpg Games RAG-79-G1 Waterproof Gundam card.jpg Gundam Diver8e.jpg g8902369.jpg img_1689095_29338001_7.jpg Gundam diver.jpg Super Gundam Royale Waterproof Gundam2.png|As seen on Super Gundam Royale game Super Gundam Royale Waterproof Gundam.png|As seen on Super Gundam Royale game References